I Don't Want To Be Friends I Want To Be Lovers
by Captain Riley
Summary: When the veteran shinigami, Maria, is told that love comes in all shapes and sizes, she never thought she would have this many sizes and shapes! OC x Ikkaku, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hisagi, Shunsui, Urahara, Shinji, Kensei, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Noritora. (There is only one OC)
1. Stop Thinking And Fight

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I know that it's very "Mary Sue" for more than one person to like an OC/[Reader Insert] character, but you know what, sometimes it's F.U.N to write stories like this. The pairing that you can expect to see will be the following: Ikkaku x OC, Renji x OC, Hisagi x OC, Kensei x OC, Shinji x OC, Urahara x OC, Byakuya x OC, Kenpachi x OC, Grimmjow x OC, Noritora x OC, and Ichigo x OC. Please remember that this is only one OC and I made her on a whim just for this story! Please enjoy and make sure to review!

* * *

There wasn't much to it and it was more than obvious to you. The way the man blushed at your kind words, the way his attacks against you changed to more careful ones as if he didn't want to land a hit on you, and the way you would constantly feel his eyes lingers on your back. You huffed, knocking Ikkaku back onto his butt for the third time during your sparing match.

"Ikkaku, you'll never beat me if your head isn't in the game!" you told him. He just gazed up at you, his eyes lingers on you before he took them to the ground. You rolled your eyes and huffed, his infatuation with you was starting to annoy you. Though he would never admit it, he really did like you in those terms, he also just didn't know how to express it.

He was the 3rd seat of the 11th Division and you were a 6th seat from the 9th Division, so not only were you not in the 11th Division but you weren't nearly as "strong" as he and he was suppose to set an example for his division. How was he supposed to express something like that without everyone making fun of him for liking a woman from another division and of lower rank than him?

Hearing the shuffling of your feet his vision gazed up and his mouth gaped. Your back was to him and you were walking away with your sword now sheathed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" he asked, earning a sideways glare from the woman before him and a frown set deep on her lips.

"I'm headed back; you obviously have something on your mind. Come get me later when you're done thinking and can actually fight back." Ikkaku was left speechless as she flash stepped away before he could even udder a single word. He groaned, tossing his back to the dirt and gazed up at the crisp blue sky.

He was such an idiot sometimes.


	2. Uptight Lady Friends

**Author's Note:** Are you all enjoying thus far? I know that it's only two chapters into the story but I hope that you are. Please enjoy and remember to review! Thank You!

* * *

"You know, you don't live a very lively life, Hisagi." The purple haired male turned and looked at you confused; where had this sudden comment come from? He watched as you leaned back in your chair, your feet propped up against his desk while he tried doing paperwork. He sighed, how many times had he told you to _not_ put your feet on his desk? He was your superior and you were supposed to listen to him, yeah that was some funny joke.

"I've told you before, it's Shuuhei-Fukutaichou—" he stopped after seeing her bored gaze that just screamed 'Do-I-Look-Like-I-Care?' and instead sighed and returned to his work. Your bored gaze then returned to the ceiling which seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room at the moment.

"I mean really, Hisagi, you never get out and act your age; you act as if you're the same age as old man Yammamoto." Hisagi's mouth gaped; did you honestly just compare him to the head captain who was at least older than 1,000 years old? He sighed, by now he should be used to your strange way of comparing things and how you spoke in general, but he wasn't.

He had known you for a very long time, far before he had become a seated officer and far before he had joined the academy, though he didn't know you as well back then as he came to know you now.

"I'm just saying Hisagi, I think you would be able to find yourself a nice lady friend if you weren't so uptight and mature," He reddened with your words, now you were crossing the line big time. However, before he could reprimand you, you bolted from your seat and having the chair legs hit the floor rather loudly, you jumped to your feet.

"Well, it's time for my lunch break. Try not to work yourself to death, later!" Before he could blink you had rushed out the door. It took him a moment to register what had just happened and he had to look at the empty chair and questioned if you had really just been sitting there or if it was just his imagination. Then, he remember how you had told him to not be so uptight, he colored again and started to shake.

_You_ were the reason he didn't _want_ a lady friend.


	3. You're Such A Mooch

**Author's Note:** I hope I'm keeping everyone in character so far, I would hate it if I wasn't! ;A; Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

The red head's eye brow twitched with annoyance as he slapped your hand away for what seemed like the thousandth time within the last ten minutes. You scowled and pulled back your hand, puffing out your cheeks in annoyance, and rubbed your reddened hand softly. But, your face didn't show the type of annoyance that you were feeling; much unlike his. Instead, you practically threw yourself into the red head's lap and caused him to tense up and turn the same color as his hair.

"Reeeeeenjiiiiii~" you whined, glancing up at the grown man while your head rested in his lap. He glanced down at you, not even trying to hide his hot face.

"Let me have a bite of your foooood, pleeeeeease~" He growled, holding his chop sticks with a death grip. Why did you always seem to find him when he had his meals, what made his luck so horrible that you had to always come to see him to only mooch off of him? His brown eyes glanced down into your deep green ones, finding it harder and harder for him to keep from saying 'no' to you.

"Damn it," he scoffed, losing the fight and giving into your demands once again. You laughed and gave a small 'yay' sound as you leaned up from his lap only to roll over onto your back and open your mouth, waiting for him to feed you the food. He clenched his teeth as he looked down at you; you were taking this too far.

"Sit up and eat it, I'm not feeding you like a baby, damn it!" You frowned and whined again before rolling back over onto your hands, leaning up and taking the food from his chopsticks with your mouth. You smiled happily as you made noises that sent shivers down his spine, those sounds were a little _too _pleasurable for his liking. For the next half hour your sat there and shared, rather mooched, his food with him. When his binto box was finally empty he glanced over at you, who now lay with your arms stretched out, along with your legs, and you gazing up at the sky.

"Why is it you always mooch off of me, Maria?" you broke your gaze from the sky and looked over at the red head who called your name. You smiled and laughed lightly, causing a confused look on the male's face.

"I mooch off of you because you let me, Renji." He scoffed, folding his arms over one another and leaned back against the trunk of the tree that the two of you sat underneath. His eyes lingered on your stretched out body, slowly moving from your feet all the way over you, moving extra slow when he reached the midsection of your body, and all the way to your face. His face reddened once again when he noticed his thoughts turned in another direction and he turned his head away to hide it.

"Well, you need to stop doing it," he ordered. You glanced over at him, seeing his attention was turned somewhere else.

"Because it's annoying, go find someone else to mooch off of you cheep ass." You just smiled at his words and gave a peaceful sigh as you continued to lay there in silence. Renji on the other hand, he continued to look off into the distance and mentally cursed his self for having to pretend to be an uncaring type of person, always having to put on the tough guy act when he really wasn't.

Because he knew he didn't mean a single word he told you.


	4. A Childish Accident

**Author's Note:** I think he would act like this, staying calm and yet setting fear into someone with an incident like this. Please enjoy, don't forget to review!

* * *

The office of the 6th Division was quite as Byakuya Kuchiki was currently writing up reports, well, as quite as it could be with Maria in the room at the moment, tossing a small round ball against the wall of his office. He paid no mind to her, allowing her to continue her childish antics and toss the small object against his white walls. This seemed to have become a daily habit that she had acquired through the many years of knowing the stoic male, much to his displeasure.

_Plat, plat, plat, plat,_

The ball continued to hit the wall making the noise echo through the office. Flipping through another paper, Byakuya began to read through the report before signing it at the bottom of the page, doing his best to ignore the sound of the ball; though he had gotten use to it after the first three years of her daily routine. What actually annoyed him slightly was why she, of all places, had chosen to do this childish thing here, in his office, while he worked.

_Plat, plat, plat, plat-Swoosh, platplatplat-__**CRACK-SMASH!**_

"…Oops…" Byakuya did not udder a word, nor did he wish to glance up from his paper work to see what had been broken in his office, but from the sound of her voice, he knew it wasn't good. Deciding that he would have to find it broken sooner or later, his purple gaze pulled away from the paper work and landed on a blue, now shattered, vase. Purple met green and she _knew_ she was in trouble.

"I think it would be best if you go visit someone else for a while," She knew it wasn't a suggestion, but rather an order. Laughing awkwardly, you slowly slinked out of his office and disappeared from the premises within seconds. Pushing his body away from the desk, Byakuya rose to his feet to go and inspect the broken china. Standing above the vase, his gaze landed on the small pink ball that had caused such an incident. Leaning down he grabbed it up from the floor and proceeded back to his desk, where he sat back down in his chair and opened one of his side drawers, placing the small ball inside and shutting the drawer.

He knew she would return later looking for her toy.


	5. Peace And Quite

**Author's Note: **The story will start picking up soon, I promise! Please enjoy, don't forget to review!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" The gruff voice asked, causing the brunet to peek an eye open and come face to face with the owner of the voice; though the bells gave him away long before his voice.

"I'm relaxing," you stated. He just continued to stare down at you, a deep frown on his lips which only turned deeper with your rather blunt answer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," You couldn't help but snicker and returned to having your eyes closed. Sighing, you felt your lower half being warmed by the sun while your upper part was blocked by the roof of the 11th Division's roof while you laid on the deck that stretched around the whole building. Hearing the bells jingle, you peeked an eye open and watched as Kenpachi took a seat next to you. He didn't bother to look at you and instead gazed out into the yard of the division, his hands resting on his knees as he sat on the edge of the deck.

"You need to tell your 3rd seat to get his head out of the clouds when he's sparing." Kenpachi glanced down at you. He was confused at first, but soon realized that you must have fought with Ikkaku sometime earlier today. He made a 'Che' noise and turned back out to the yard, his gaze hardening.

"He's been distracted lately, what about I don't have a clue, but it must be something important for him to not be able to keep from thinking about it when he fights." Kenpachi said, feeling your gaze on his back. You had one eye open and started staring at his back, mentally kicking yourself for the thoughts that entered your head, thoughts that shouldn't be there when looking at Zaraki-Taichou, and closing your eye again and re-trying to find a relaxing state. Nothing further was said as the both of you continued to sit there for hours.

Both of you finding that the peaceful quietness enough for the two of you.


	6. Forgotten Enjoyable Moments

**Author's Note:** I added Shunsui at the last minute because there's just something about that man that makes me turn to jello. I hope you enjoy this Implied!Smut chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

A yawn escaped the soft and pink lips of the young lady who was currently lying on the rooftop next to the 8th Division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. The sun was just setting over the Seireitei and when all was said and done, Maria had had a long day. Feeling the man underneath her head shift, she let out a small groan, letting him know that she was not happy with his fidgeting. A soft and yet deep chuckle floated through her ears which was followed by the sound of a cork being pulled.

Maria sighed, she had actually missed the old days when she was able to lay out with her long time friend like this, and it was nice. Feeling the bottle being placed on her stomach, she reached out for it and sat up, her head leaving her nice pillow. Taking the bottle, she tipped it all the way back and took several big gulps before making a satisfied noise and handed it back to the man. She noticed the smirk on his lips; it seemed that she wasn't the only one who missed the days like this.

"What?" she questioned him when his lingering gaze did not leave her, a pink dust starting to haze on her cheeks. He said nothing as he sat up and pulled her backwards into his chest, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her face felt as if it were on fire from the unexpected action that he took with her. Feeling him take a deep breath, she knew that he was taking in her sent before he started placing small kisses on her shoulder and up her neck.

Maria made no attempts to stop his actions, finding the older play boy rather attractive and always had, and instead allowed his kisses to run up her neck and to her jaw line. She heard him as he started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear; chills went down her spine as goose bumps appeared all along her body. His free hand that wasn't holding her close to his body started to roam hers very slowly, his calloused hands moving across any and all of her soft exposed skin and sent pleasurable shivers through her body.

Finally, his lips made it to hers own soft pink ones. The hair on his face scratched against her skin, driving her wild from the feelings that she had long forgotten, his mouth molding over hers while a hand ghosted into her uniform and started to fondle her beast, teasing the nipple. Within an instant the two of them were no longer on the roof as her back hit the softness of the matrices that he placed her onto.

Her green orbs met with brown ones, the alcohol really starting to take effect now as her whole body started to tingle. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and allowed him to do whatever it was he pleased with her body; his brown eyes roaming her wonderful body while a soft smile found his lips before he descended upon her awaiting body.

He could say he honestly had missed these moments.


	7. Competition of Unknown Feelings

**Author's Note:** Thanks to you guys who have reviewed thus far, though I had hoped for more than just the two, oh well. Anyways, I plan on making the actual "Lemon" and "Hardcore!Smut" longer when the time comes for them to start appearing. I hope you're all enjoying thus far and please, don't forget to review!

* * *

The brunet groaned as she slouched over Hisagi's desk, tired from last night's events with Shunsui. Hisagi sighed, glancing over at the girl who was in his office once again for a visit and not to help him with any of his reports.

"You know, perhaps if you went to bed at a decent time you wouldn't be tired all the time." He stated, unknowingly the actually reason behind her sleepiness. Maria chuckled before she turned her gaze toward the scared faced young man, a smile slipping to her lips. Her fingers reached out and traced the three deep slashes on his face slowly and almost teasingly. Hisagi froze, nearly dropping the papers which he held in his hands from her unexpected action.

Her fingers were soft as she ran them across his face, the feeling placed him at ease and it was as if time was forgotten for the moment. She had a soft and caring touch, something that he never expected she was capable of giving, but it was short lived when she poked him in the middle of the forehead. His eyes widened from the sudden and unexpected action, a laughter following shortly from the woman.

"Perhaps if you had a lady friend you would understand that going to bed at a decent time was nearly impossible some nights, Hisagi." His face burned from both embarrassment and anger. He know knew why she were so tired, and he had figured it out by her comment. He was jealous, jealous of the man who was able to spend time with her at night, who was able to touch her in ways that he could only dream about.

"Don't worry yourself about it Hisagi, you'll find yourself a lady friend one day. So long as you find the time to get out from behind this damn desk you're always stuck behind." She chuckled at her own comment though she found the last part as more of a joke. He sighed, not wanting to find anyone else in his arms but her. He found his eyes gazing upon her, her perfect brown hair that went with her playful emerald gaze. Those soft pink lips that moved each time she spoke, often wondering just how good they would feel moving across his lips and other parts of his body. Those soft fingers that he wanted to touch him more often with the same loving and tender way that she had a moment ago.

There was so much about her that he wanted that it drove him crazy. He just wished that she was able to see that and allow him what he wanted without a second thought, but he knew he was chasing a wasted dream. She already had someone; she had hinted that, so how was he suppose to compete against someone who he didn't know what they looked like?

"Well, I suppose I'll make my rounds now, later Hisagi." She called out to him as she had left the room. Hisagi must have been in a daze as he thought, because he didn't even recall her standing from her chair and walking to the other side of the room to the door. He sighed, dropping his papers and leaning back in his chair with his gaze targeting the ceiling.

How was he suppose to approach her when she was oblivious to his feelings?


	8. Such A Childish Woman

Green eyes glanced around her surroundings; the pale blue sky gave her peace in her being. Humming, she reached out and ran her hand through the flaming red hair that was sprawled out next to her. The male, who the hair belonged to, looked over at the brunet. Her green eyes met his brown ones, something that added to the slowly growing blush that came to his cheeks. A small smile came to her lips, rolling over she climbed onto his chest and decided to lay flat on his body with her chin resting on her arms, getting a better look into his eyes. Giggling, she reached up to run her hands through his hair once more, only for her wrist to be grabbed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji grunted, his blush clear on his face her smile widened, her lower half shifting on him, trying to get herself comfortable though to him, she was egging him on.

"Renji, I'm bored." She told him, causing him to scoff and roll his eyes though the blush never left his cheeks. His grip that he held on her wrist tightened slightly and it wasn't until now he noticed just how small her hands were compared to his own.

"Well, go bother someone else! I'm tired of you always bugging me, so go find someone else to mess with!" Tossing her wrist to the side he laid his hand down back behind his head, still not wanting to make eye contact with her. She sighed, puffing out her cheeks and looking at his rather stubborn self not understanding why he had to be so difficult all the time.

"You're no fun, Renji, what crawled up your butt this morning? You're starting to act cold like Byakuya." Her words caught him off guard and made him wonder, was he really starting to act like his own captain? No. The only reason why he was acting the way he was currently was because she was here and messing with him. There were so many times when he just wanted to grab her up and smash his lips into hers. When she would beg him for his food he wished that she was begging for something else, which he would gladly give her anything that she asked from him, though he mainly wanted something from her.

"Just shut your mouth and let me relax!" he ordered, causing her to finally shut her mouth. She pouted, his demanding was getting on her nerves, but she stayed quiet like she was told. Turning her head sideways she glanced out around the yard of the 6th Division, her eyes catching a slowly approaching figure but the sun blocked out most of that figure's features, and it wasn't until they had been merely a foot away from the both of them did she finally see who that person was who had decided to pay the two of them a visit.

"Renji," Maria whispered, poking the red head on the cheek. He growled, what could she possibly want from him now? Peeking open an eye he looked down at her, her attention was turned toward the right of them both. His eyes followed her line of site until his own vision landed on the harsh gaze of the purple eyed man who stood before the both of them. Panicking, Renji bolted into a sitting position, which caused Maria to fall off of his chest sideways, now laying next to the startled man.

"C-Captain Kuchik sir, wh-what are you-!"

"I believe that should be the question that I ask you, Renji." Byakuya told him, silencing him from saying anymore. Renji paled, jumping to his feet and bowing deeply to his captain while apologizing over and over again. Byakuya kept his regular poker face as he listened to Renji begging to him for his "forgiveness".

"I would suggest that you get back to work, Renji, lest you want a larger work load added to that which you already have." And in the blink of an eye Renji had vanished toward his office. Once gone, Byakuya had turned his attention toward the woman who was still laying in the same spot where she had been, more or less, thrown onto. Maria just smiled childishly up at Byakuya, knowing that she was in just as much trouble as, if not more than, Renji.

"And as for you, Kusaka, I would suggest that you stop distracting my subordinates from their duties." Byakuya told you, using her last name as a type of blow to her heart. She frowned deeply, figuring that she had known Byakuya long enough for him to not use your last name, though; with her being in trouble at the moment she figured he used it on purpose. Her green orbs just watched Byakuya carefully as his own purple orbs watched as you continued to lay out before him as if you had forgotten that she was laying within his division's yard.

Seeing as if there was nothing else to be said, Byakuya decided to turn and walk away from her. But, before he could get even a few feet away from her, he heard her voice pike up from behind.

"Where did you hide my ball?" Knowing that she had indeed returned sometime yesterday or earlier today to look for her toy by the type of question she had asked him had made him smile lightly. Though, she was unable to see such an expression on his face due to his back being to her, he though it amusing that she had actually tried to find her toy.

"Stay out of my office when I am not there, Kusaka." With those last demands he walked away from her, leaving her there to lay in the grass and continue to wonder where he had hidden her toy.

He had found her to be so childish, but maybe that was what made him so attracted toward her in the first place?


	9. She Knows About Distractions

**Author's Note: **_I'll be completely honest here, I have no clue what I should do for the next update to this story. As I said before, I'm writing this on a whim, so if anyone would like to leave a review on what they would like to see happen next then by all means please, let me know!_

* * *

Ikkaku sighed, today was a nice day so why didn't he feel just as good as the day looked? He sat there on the back deck of his division, his face in his hand as he gazed out into the yard. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he never even noticed his captain, who was standing behind him and had his one eye locked on his exposed back.

"Maria told me you were distracted, but I figured she only meant when the two of you were sparring and not all the time." His captain's rough voice startled Ikkaku and caused him to go wide eyed and whip his head around to gaze up at his large captain.

"Taichou, I was just—" his voice quickly died as he couldn't find an explanation for his lack of attention as of late. Kenpachi, without hesitation, took a seat next to his 3rd seat and glanced out toward the yard too.

"What's on your mind, Ikkaku, you're not usually distracted like this." Kenpachi noticed the way Ikkaku flinched when he mentioned the word 'distracted' and the way his eyes changed. There was a storm raging in his eyes, some type of battle that was roaring deep within Ikkaku and something that only he himself knew about, not even Yumichika knew as to why Ikkaku was acting the way he was lately.

"It's nothing Taichou," Kenpachi didn't believe that for a moment. Most people believed that the captain of the 11th Division was just right out stupid, that wasn't the case. You had to be smart to become a captain, so he was by no means an idiot. He also knew when something was wrong with his squad members, but unlike most captain's who would try and pry out the information he merely left it alone.

"Alright, just don't let whatever it is distracting you get you killed. I'd hate to do the paper work for a new 3rd seat." Ikkaku frowned, understanding that it was just his captain's way of saying that he "cared" for him.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to cheer up your team, Kenpachi-Taichou." The rather feminine voice said drawing both male's attention toward the person who the voice belonged. 'Course the only female who was crazy enough to visit the 11th Division was none other than Maria, the "cause" of Ikkaku's distraction. Kenpachi just gave her a toothy grin which made Maria's heart flutter ever so slightly.

"I think death is a good motivation to keep them from losing their fights." Maria placed one of her fingers on her lips, her heart still betraying her and beating loudly, as she pondered on his words.

"I see, for a division who loves to fight I suppose the thought of death wouldn't allow anyone to fight anymore. I suppose that works for your division, but I wouldn't use it on anyone else." She told him, causing him to laugh loudly. She smiled softly, Kenpachi seemed to be in a rather good mood today and she enjoyed it greatly when others were happy or in a good mood.

"Ikkaku," Maria called out to the bald man, who looked at her with a gruff expression. She knew that he was the cause of his distraction and he knew that she knew, so why did she bother to walk over here and bother him?

"Let's spar!" her words echoed through the empty yard, besides the three of them, and Kenpachi's laughter died down. His toothy grin faded slightly as well as he waited to hear his 3rd seat's response to the woman who challenged him. Ikkaku sat there for a moment, at first Maria was for sure that Ikkaku was going to refuse – though it would be a first that it would happen – but he then slowly rose to his feet and placed his hand on his sword.

Maria smiled, happy that he was willing to battle with her, though she was such a distraction to him.


End file.
